Behind That Smile Of Hers(Rewritten)
by RiddlerShade
Summary: Who would've thought such a simple and meek girl,who came here for a purpose no one knew she had,had a whole other identity sealed inside of her,ranked worldwide above top-level and a legacy she never even asked for laid upon her shoulders. And here he was in his self-centered bubble,cursing his unlucky life while she's out there giving out what little luck she had,to the needy
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**AN** **: Ah! Finally! Sorry for the long absence. So many life-changing events occurred that took a toll on me. So took time to adjust. Sorry!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this re-written version. Enjoy!**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Who would've thought such a simple and meek girl, who came here for a purpose no one knew she had, had a whole other identity sealed inside of her, ranked worldwide above top-level and a legacy she never even asked for laid upon her shoulders. And here he was in his self-centered bubble, cursing his unlucky life while she's out there giving out what little luck she had, to the needy.**

 **Modern AU**

 **Parings : **

**Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Erza x Jellal, Levy x Gajeel, Mira x Laxus, Zeref x Mavis, Wendy x Romeo and many more.**

 **Rating** **: T**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

 **Poem: The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost**

 **I do not own cover picture.**

* * *

 **NOTE** **:**

 _"_ _Centralized italics- Verses from the poem"_

 _ **"Centralized bold italics- Her words from past"** (Towards the end)_

 **"Centralized Bold- The letter"** (Towards the end of first half) . The dots added in between signify that some sentences and words are omitted, which will be revealed later.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _"_ _Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,…"_

A faint twilight slowly washed over from the corners of the vast indigo blue sky littered with a few stars that fought to stay out a little longer, feebly lining the towering skyscrapers silhouetted against the ultramarine backdrop, coloring the very early hours of Magnolia slowly waking up to another morning which was still a few hours away.

Yet the metropolitan city still lived up to its title of 'Astir Magnolia', as the roads and streets glistened with endless streaks of traffic and unswerving activity.

As opposed to this law of Magnolian nature, life in residential streets was below zero, with the occasional chirping of crickets and the whirring of one or two cars that passed by, the groggy drivers hastily trying to make their way back home after a strenuous day at work to bury themselves deep into the comforting warmth of their awaiting beds.

 _"_ _And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler,..."_

A wintry breeze blew by, raking through perennials and stirring up everything in its wake, the once silent crisp early morning air now alive with the sound of rustling leaves and the squeaks of metal contraptions in the playground nearby.

The chains of the metal swings jingled along with the ones of tyre, swaying back and forth while the merry-go-round groaned above all at the slight movement caused in it by the stubborn wind, before ending the note with a shimmer in the center owing to the slight change in position of the rotary contraption.

A pair of intricate silver lockets rocked in the wind, dangling from the tangled mess of delicate chains and linked key rings wound around the handle ring in the center of the merry-go-round, giving off a beautiful sparkle in the faint moonlight.

A fiery metallic red.

 ** _N_**

And a dazzling silvery gold.

 ** _L_**

Clanging against each other, the two lockets twinkled like two brilliant stars, their colors contrasting each other, yet strikingly beautiful only when together, while the breeze picked up, continuing onto a path that led away from the playground.

 _"…_ _long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;"_

The crispy orange leaves that blanketed the path gyrated up in the wind to take part in a fleeting dance before the larger ones settled to their new positions on the ground while the lighter ones glided along with the drift, sifting through the amber-green leaves that still donned the trees overshadowing the path that continued uphill.

The soughing of the wind in the canopies of branches and the soft rustling of leaves filled the dark chilly morning air as the shadows of the foliage overhead the path danced on the leaf-covered ground against the moonlight that trickled in through them.

The fresh dryness of the cool air tinged with the perfect amount of icy moisture from the glassy dew drops of the early morning that dotted the leaves, the musky scent of which perfectly blended in with the strong tang of decaying leaves and damp earth, washed over the atmosphere like a tidal wave, and a blissfully alluring fragrance that coated it only added more to the revitalizing essence that enveloped the air.

Magnolia's way of welcoming the first wave of autumn.

 _"_ _Then took the other, as just as fair,.."_

The enticing scent only grew stronger as the path led uphill before exploding into an insoluble mix of multifarious smells that blanketed the open area that began at the end of the trail, exciting one's olfactory nerves to the core.

Shell-pink petals rained down against the gradually flushing cerulean sky, the flurry of pink showers and orange hues of the growing twilight painting a breathtaking picture of the slowly waning moon trying to have one last peek over the soft cover of the white clouds through the petal mizzle, before the golden rays of dawn streaked its way across the blue-violet sky.

And the spell of enchantment that had been casted upon the dimly-lit panorama only kept soaring to unexplored heights, owing to the susurration of the cherry blossom trees lining the view, mixed with faint chimes that emanated from somewhere amidst the dense shedding perennials.

 _"_ _And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,"_

Swaying in the wind, two narrow strips of metal twirled along with a pair of small metallic charms, clinking against each other to elicit chimes as they dangled from a single yet convoluted knot of strings tied to a thin branch of a slowly shedding Sakura tree, the ground on which it stood looking unruly, even with the decayed leaves and petals that covered it.

Appearing as if, it was _planted_ not too long ago…

In the faint glow of the waning moon, the amulet-strip pairs shimmered, the engravings on the slivery strips glinting beautifully brighter in contrast with the metallic charms that clanged against them.

The cylindrical charm pirouetted as it swayed, the chimes it produced while clinking against the metal band paired up with it, dampened by the thin white ribbon wrapped carefully around its middle, while the second talisman-strip pair twirled and clanged against them, emanating a set of asynchronous notes that colored the Nature's whispers.

Like a messenger it went forth, with the pink petals and amber leaves as its companions and the breeze as its carriage, while the dim orange-pink twilight grew ever so slowly with each passing current to paint the indigo blue sky.

 _"_ _Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,"_

.

.

.

The fresh salty tang of the sea enveloped the cold air as the soughing waves lapped at the white sandy shores littered with crystal specks that twinkled under the slowly growing twilight.

The cluster of tall lean palm trees that swayed in the strong wind gushing in from the sea contributed to the symphony of the awakening morning washing over the beach shores, clothing it pleasant with a tepid yet cold spray of the ocean, the salinity of which was so strong that not even the lone house at the top of the faraway sandy white cliff was spared.

The house, though simple was elegant in its own way under the faint lights of the moon and the twilight combined, together with the white sandy beach that carpeted its surroundings, and with the reflection of the waning moon on its wide glass window panes that barricaded the dark interiors, the abode looked as forlorn as ever.

The faint tint of yellow and orange that ghosted over the otherwise midnight blue sky was a magnificent work of God that no man can ever capture on canvas nor on frame, the soft glow radiating off from the lonely white maiden now retiring behind the shelter of her clouds, filtering in through the parted curtains that covered the glass window in the form of a thin stream onto an unkempt bed that inhabited the dark room.

Light breaths and occasional soft snores were the only sounds that were heard from the otherwise quiet room before a vibration so faint to be caught by the most sensitive of perception lightly pierced the thick curtain of silence.

The drone that emanated from under the thick covers of the vast bed immediately died down by the quick sluggish yet vigorous movement that followed.

The blankets shifted slightly before a heavy sigh was heard, followed by the soft rustling of sheets.

A Junoesque figure emerged from the thick shadows that drenched the bed, the faint moonlight licking her skin porcelain white while her hair reflected a soft yet rich blend of the growing twilight that painted the sky and splashes of white of the moon.

For a moment, the lean hourglass figure stood in silhouette against the midnight blue sky which was fading into the growing half-light, watching the sliver of the faraway moon appearing like a white tear in the sky, before a slender arm extended out to pick up the towel that lay astray at the foot of the bed.

Lithe fingers worked on gathering the ends of the fabric to tie a knot at the dip of her supple breasts as the towel clung to her figure amplifying her curves.

The silhouette faced the window again, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, her hands coming up to rake through her hair to free them out of the towel that had bound them to her body.

 _"_ _And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black."_

A soft contented sigh sounded behind her.

Tilting her head to the side, the woman looked back at the unkempt bed.

Glassy eyes landed on the lump among the pile of thick grey blankets.

Her heart weighed heavily upon her as she gazed at the figure that slept peacefully without a care in the world.

A soft husky moan emanated from under the blankets before dropping to a low voice, breathing out her name.

Swollen pink lips tightened slightly as a lone tear trailed down her pale cheek, her hand coming up to hold onto a small golden cross that hung from the thin chain around her slender neck, before the faint moonlight elicited a bright shimmer from the bluish silver band that donned her slender finger, the engravings on the inner metal that wound midway materializing in the milky rays.

Her breath hitched when a similar metallic shimmer appeared from amongst the pile of sheets.

Her grip on the cross tightened, her ring glistening with each and every minute twitch of her fingers.

Swallowing thickly, she let out a deep breath before turning around quickly, her hair billowing about her as she did so, rushing out of the room leaving a whisper hanging in the air.

 _"_ _I'm sorry…"_

.

.

As the sun started to make its presence known, its golden rays slowly filtering in through the curtains and gradually flushing the room with a beautiful mix of orange and yellow, washing out the shadows that drenched it, revealing a white paper that fluttered in the light wind of the slowly rotating ceiling fan.

A stream of light trickled in between the gaps of the curtains, making its way towards the bed, falling on the lump in the pile of ash colored blankets.

The silence that enveloped the room shattered when the lump started to shift, followed by a deep inbreathe of air.

A low groan sounded before a hand appeared out of the comforter, blindly patting the bed in search of something.

As soon as it had started, the hand fell limp, disappearing back under the blankets before the comfy wool rose slowly and slid down revealing a disheveled tuft of hair blanketed by the lingering shadows not yet wiped out by the morning rays, before ruffling slightly as the figure turned his head right and left resuming his search.

Sturdy legs lightly touched the wooden floors before the figure hunched over, raking a hand through his unruly hair, momentarily reveling in the shelter of darkness provided by the curtains as he gathered his scattered thoughts.

A light rustle caught his attention and he groggily lifted his head up to look towards its direction.

Obsidian eyes narrowed slightly at the white paper on top of the table that stood in front of the room, flapping lightly in the wind of the ceiling fan.

Heaving himself out of the bed, the figure shuffled his way towards the desk and lifted the piece of stationary from under a black pen which was resting on it.

Light sheen of sweat that lined his back glistened in the light, revealing a set of beautifully tanned muscles that rippled slightly as the man turned to face the window to read the cursive penmanship that littered the paper.

A faint crumble sounded as the tan hand tightened its grip on the paper lightly before loosening dejectedly.

His hair shifted slightly as the man turned to look out the window.

Dark eyes lightened into a hazel shade as they stared at the rising sun, the words on the letter echoing loudly in his mind..

 **"** **I never got to say how grateful I am to you guys for being there with me in everything I've been through…**

 **…** **..especially you."**

 _._

 _._

 _._

The palm trees swayed in the wind, its long slender leaves glimmering happily in the warm rays of the rising sun.

Far away from the bottom of the cliff, from within a dense forest, a lone figure watched the man gazing out of the window, his bright colored hair that never failed to send her heart racing reflecting in her eyes dulled by the dense foliage overshadowing her.

 **"** **I know what I'm about to say isn't good enough, but..**

 **Thank you…"**

.

.

.

"You're _damn right_ it isn't good enough.."

As if all willpower to live was lost, so was his breaths as they got shorter and labored, his bare tan chest glistening in the morning rays of the dawn with each shallow inhalation, while his eyes swept over each and every word very slowly as if trying to memorize them by heart.

 **"** **I have no regrets…"**

.

.

Her grip on the reins tightened unconsciously as the woman watched the man with a heavy heart.

 **"** **The only thing that I'm sad about is..**

 **Not saying goodbye to you..**

 **To our guild mates..**

 **And to my precious lucky stars…**

 **…** **.Please tell Plue and Happy… that I'm sorry.**

 **Please give my Keys to Yukino. I know that she'll take care of my Spirits as her own..**

 **I'm sorry..**

 **Somewhere inside of me,**

 **I knew before I chose this path for myself,**

 **that I cannot turn back…**

 **I know I have chosen a path no one dares to enter."**

Lowering her head, she let out a heavy breath, before pulling on the straps to maneuver around the white horse she was mounted on.

 **"** **You and I are two different people meant to travel two different roads…**

 **It's for the best.."**

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she turned back to have one last look at his face. Her hand unconsciously came up to rest over her raging heart.

' _Let this be my will to save Fiore..'_

"Let's go Crystal.."

With the image of his forlorn face burning deep inside of her heart, the woman turned to face forward as soon as the sound of hooves slowly resumed.

.

.

The edge of the paper crinkled slightly in his trembling hands as his heart thumped painfully with each and every word.

 **"** **Somewhere in our life, our paths crossed..**

 **And now it's time I continued onwards onto my path, as is for you.."**

His jaws tightened a little as he looked back out of the window..

 **"** **But like you said.. if it is man who writes his own destiny..**

 **..Then I'm sure we're bound to meet again at the crossroads someday.**

 **I don't know when.."**

.

.

.

 **"** **Cause this path I have chosen,**

 **..is not yet clear to me.."**

Gripping tightly onto the reins that held her trotting companion, a fingerless glove-cladded hand found a grey metal revolver tucked inside the holster strapped to her belt.

 **"…** **and I knew that from the beginning itself.**

 **Even before I met you.**

A slender finger slid forward a button behind the trigger guard, the button instantly blinking orange-red two times in sync with the two short beeps elicited by the revolver.

 **And I'm not sure if I will ever be able to find my way back..**

 **Cause, I am in too deep…"**

The sound of hooves that thundered against the forest floor resonated throughout, as the white stallion started to pick up speed.

 **"** **I chose this for myself…"**

Pointing the revolver towards the sky, she pulled the trigger.

 **"** **...and I want to finish what I've started.**

.

.

.

 **"…** **No matter where we are..**

 **As long as we'll be able to watch the same sun,**

 **I'm happy that way…."**

As forest green eyes gazed at the orange-yellow sun rising above the distant horizon of the ocean agonizingly slow, a faint explosion echoed in the distance, followed by a ball of flame that shot out of the distant forest below.

Hazel pools twinkled with a beautiful blend of orange, red and green as the flare shot across the orange sky, trying to reach the farthermost point one could imagine.

 **"** **..And when you see a shooting star, remember that I'm watching it.."**

.

.

.

Whizzing through the dense vegetation, her hair billowed in the wind while glassy eyes twinkled as they followed the blazing red beacon streaking across the vast expanse of the pinkish orange sky.

 **"…** **as you are too.."**

.

.

His hand fell limp at his side, still gripping onto the paper, as if it was the last piece left behind.

 **"** **And promise me that…"**

.

.

As the pair of companions flashed past the old perennials, leaving a cloud of dust and gyrating crisp leaves in their wake, the woman leaned forward, tightly holding onto the reins that held her stallion, a soft melancholic smile gracing her lips.

' _You'll be fine..'_

.

.

 **"…** **you'll be fine.."**

The crackles of the beacon became louder and louder as it neared its destination.

 **"** **Until then.."**

.

.

Lowering her head, pink lips parted to let out the words that had been dying to escape them..

 _"_ _ **Sayonara..**_ _."_

.

.

.

A huge explosion resonated throughout as the flare exploded in the sky, raining down embers of different hues lighting up his spiky disheveled hair brighter, while his glassy eyes shone a beautiful blend of orange, red and yellow which momentarily masked the painful sorrow that weighed his heart.

As the sound of the blast subsided to a series of crackles that reverberated across the vast expanse of the morning sky, a distant chime tingled his sensitive ears causing his heart to skip a beat at the forgotten familiarity, his limp hand that held onto the letter glowing under the fireworks clenching slightly as his name echoed throughout his mind in the voice his heart refused to forget..

 **"** **..Natsu"**

 _"_ _Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back."_

* * *

 ** _~~XX ,August, XXXX~~_**

And once again, the soft chimes colored the calm panoramic view filled with shell-pink petals that gyrated about, accompanied by the whispers of the canopies and the soughing wind, welcoming another onset of autumn.

The pinkish orange rays of the setting sun that washed over the scene only intensified the beauty that is Nature.

But none of that went noticed by the lone figure who stood under one of the many cherry blossom trees, his raspy voice shattering the peaceful serenity that blanketed the nature as he dragged his feet across the blanket of petals and leaves that covered the ground, shuffling back and forth in front of the tree.

"Wait- What're you trying to say..?"

His khaki colored coat billowed in the wind as he pressed the phone to his ear.

 _"_ _We.. We never found the chamber..",_ the voice on the other end was loud enough.

His breath hitched before his voice came out low, "What..? I don't-I don't understand..", his heartbeat started to elate as anger slowly gripped onto his nerves, "That layout was drawn based on not only _our_ statement but-"

 _"_ _Also of my men, I know, okay?!",_ the frustration was obvious in the caller's voice.

The figure hissed exasperatedly, "So give me one **_damn_** good reason _why_ the hell _you_ and your so called _best_ team couldn't find one single fucking chamber-"

 _"_ _All we found was a goddamn_ _ **crater**_ _, dammit! A_ _ **huge**_ _._ _ **Fucking**_ _crater, the size of Magnolia!"_

The man fell silent as he stared dejectedly at the falling petals.

The person on the other end sighed, "Look. We are trying the best we can…"

Soft chimes caught his attention.

Dark eyes twinkled as they gazed up at the glimmering pairs of metal strips and charms tied to a branch of the tree he was under.

His gaze focused on a white strip of material that had started to loosen from around a cylindrical charm it was wound to.

It struck a chord in his heart as a soft smile graced his lips.

 _"You know.."_

The man snapped out of his thoughts, directing his attention back to the phone while still keeping his eyes trained on the chimes, trying hard to listen to the voice instead of letting his mind wander off.

"… _I haven't known her to be_ _ **so**_ _dedicated on a mission, going so far as to scavenge the waters around an island. Even the Commander was surprised that she requested permission for taking up the mission that early. I mean, none of us has ever known her to do that, considering how fast she was in carrying out missions..",_ there was a pause on the other line before the voice lowered, despair drenching it slowly, " _Guess she must have anticipated that you guys would show up.. After all, she's no different from you guys…",_ the voice chucked.

 _"_ _I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:"_

Soft chimes drifted through the air as the smile never left his face, her smiling face flashing across his mind.

Dark eyes drifted back to the white ribbon.

That day was so clear, as if it had happened like a moment ago.

The way she smirked when he tried to take a peek at that particular ribbon.. their voices still ringing in the back of his mind..

.

.

 _"_ _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _The man retracted back from where he was leaning over the woman's shoulder, "Taking.. a look at your.. O-inori?"_

 _Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew that she was trying to hold back a smile, "You do know you can't do that.."_

 _The man fell silent, watching her lean over even more as she wrote.._

 _"_ _I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"_

 _A sigh escaped her but nonetheless, she didn't bother look back at him, "You know it doesn't work like that…"_

 _"_ _I know.. I just.. I don't know what to write on mine.."_

 _The woman turned her sideways to shoot a smirk at him before starting to tie the delicate white strip around her charm, "That's why I told you that you don't have to do it.."_

 _"_ _But I wanna to do it with you.."_

 _His eyes found her soft smile as she gazed at him, "Take your time. We're not in a hurry. If it's meant to be tied today, it'll come to you. But remember.. Don't rush it. It should come from your heart. Or it won't work.. These charms are special. I believe sensei must have sit you down and told you this like a million times.."_

 _His shoulders drooped as the man sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, he did.."_

 _A light chuckle escaped her, "Just take your time.. We'll be here for a little while.."_

 _He watched her as she turned back around, resuming her previous work._

 _He couldn't help but stare at her face. He watched how her brows wavered slightly as she concentrated on tying the delicate ribbon around her small charm, the knots so perfect and gentle._

 _Such a large amount of patience she has._

 _If it were him, he would have torn the ribbon and screamed like a madman._

 _As he watched her, a breeze blew by, washing the dark orange evening sky with a shower of glowing pink petals of the Sakura trees._

 _But that's not what made him lose his breath._

 _Wide eyes stared in complete trance as he watched the woman admiring the petal-filled cloudy sky, holding her bangs out of the way as she gazed at the setting sun, a ghost of a smile on her glowing face._

 _A smile that held secrets behind it.._

 _A smile behind which pain and unfathomable emotions hid._

 _And he wanted to know.._

 _The secrets she held behind that smile of hers._

 _After all these years they've known each other, she was still an enigma to him._

 _The shell pink petals blew through her billowing hair as she stood there clutching onto the charm._

 _He wanted to know more about her._

 _No matter how long it takes._

 _If only…_

 _At that moment, his heavily thumping heart knew exactly what to write…_

 _._

 _._

The faint yet high notes of the charms soothed his nerves.

He lowered his head, his bangs that reflected the orange rays of the setting sun, covering his eyes, as his smile turning into a melancholic smirk, ' _What a weirdo_..'

But he needed to know..

He steeled his nerves, his voice turning serious, "Lahar... Please.. Tell me what I need to know.."

He could feel the man on the other side stiffen.

There was a pause on the other side, a sigh sounding before the voice became low, " _The intensity of the explosion was really huge… That quake that rocked Fiore and the tsunami that hit Hargeon port and other coastal areas that day.. this explosion was the cause… The blast radius was more than any nuke we've ever encountered.. Anything within a thousand mile radius was wiped off immediately.."_

Time seemed to slow down as his heartbeats rung in his ears, his slant eyes widening.

 _"Nothing could have survived the explosion. No armor, no wall could even_ _ **reduce**_ _the brunt force of the explosion."_

His entire body went stiff.

 _'_ _No..'_

She always makes it.

He refused to give up hope.

Not now..

 _"_ _A team of Fiore's best is hunting through every nook and cranny of that island as we speak…"_

His heart thudded painfully hard against his chest.

 _"_ _Forensic investigators say that.. if that missile had been launched, the whole of Fiore.. and even parts of other continents adjacent to it would have been wiped off the face of the Earth.. That island absorbed most of the attack.. Fiore is greatly indebted to her.."_

He clenched his free hand, _'She's gonna come back..'_

The man on the other line sighed, melancholy coating his voice, _"We've tried everything we can and-and we still are.. But.."_

Dread started to wash over him, agonizingly slow, _'She always comes back...'_

 _"_ _The scientists, the forensics and the militia.._ _ **Everyone**_ _is trying_ _ **everything**_ _they can to find even a sign.."_

His throat felt as dry as a desert, _'No, I won't give up..'_

 _"_ _So far, there hasn't been any.."_

He tried to swallow down the painful lump that formed in the back of his throat, _'She'll come back to me..'_

The voice softened slightly, _"You guys must've been really something for her to go to the extent of memorizing each and every stone on that island.. If she hadn't planned like she had, you guys wouldn't have made it out of there aliv-"_

Tightening his grip on the phone, he pressed the phone to his ear as if not to miss even a breath from the voice on the other side, his head still lowered as his voice came out slightly above a wavering whisper, _"_ Just.. just cut the crap and get to the point…"

The man on the other line let out another sigh, " _Look, there is no easy way to say this..",_ he paused again.

The chimes from the metal charms filled his ears as his dark eyes drifted back towards them. Even the faint rustling of the leaves and creaks of the branches were too much for his ears.

Staring up at the charms, his eyes widened even more as her face appeared before man on the other line continued, _"Our men, they.."_

Everything went blank as he found himself back on the day they tied the charms.

The ribbon on the charm that swayed in the wind…

"…. _they couldn't find her body."_

He could remember so distinctively..

The way she tied it with care..

And now..

It had unwound from the cylindrical charm at one end and was now billowing in the wind from the other knot.

His gaze focused on the black penmanship that littered it.

Thin lips parted slightly to let out a faint gasp.

Raging heartbeats filled his ears as he read the words.

Short shaky breaths left his slightly parted lips, ' _She had seen it coming… and didn't tell us..'_

 _"_ _So far.. it has been gathered that the brunt force of the explosion must have wiped out her body..."_

His knuckles turned white as his whole body shook.

He never knew she believed in them this much..

And now he was starting to believe them too..

 _"_ _I'm sorry Natsu.."_

He could see that blissful expression on her face as she explained to him about the O-Inori again..

 _"_ _The... Commander.. and the experts.."_

Glassy onyx eyes watched as the ribbon loosened.

 ** _"_** ** _No matter how loosely we tie this ribbon…nothing can untie it unless.."_**

Her voice was soft and light that it could dissipate any worries that clouded one's heart.

 _"_ _..They've declared.."_

 ** _"_** ** _..the prayer has been answered.."_**

 _"_ _Lucy Heartfilia as dead.."_

 ** _"_** ** _..or the wisher's time in this world has come to an end.."_**

The leaves that buried the ground crackled as the phone rebounded from the pile.

The clatter of the cell.. the voice of the man.. the whispers of the trees and the whistling of the wind..

Everything rung loudly in his ears before blurring out, the sound of his own ragged breaths mixed with his loudly thumping heart replacing them..

Wide tear-filled onyx eyes stared on helplessly at the white delicate ribbon that drifted away in the wind.

No breaths escaped the fanged parted lips before breathing out a name which was more important than life itself, as a lone tear slowly trailed down his chin, her soft voice playing in his mind before fading away in the wind…

 ** _"_ _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."_**

"Lucy…"

* * *

 **So? How was it?**

 **This is not how the story starts. Just a preview.**

 **O-Inori:** **Paper Prayers**

 **How did I do?**

 **Tell me, if I should continue?**


	2. AN(Sorry for being a mood-killer)

**Happy New year you guys.**

 **I am sorry for the long absence. Things happened in life and I am trying my best to keep up.**

 **But don't worry. I am not gonna abandon them. In fact, I am gonna start writing them this week onward, starting with 'Keep me, Keep you..', the oncoming chapters of which have already been drafted out.**

 **I am also thinking of changing my username. So hopefully the next time we meet, will be me under a new pen name.**

 **Anyways, keep your eyes peeled open for my update this month.**

 **One more thing before I go, do you guys want another Author note, just to notify you guys about my new pen name?**

 **And don't worry. This Author's Note will be taken down as soon as the new chappy comes!**

 **Till then, keep smiling!**

 **Happy New Year again!**


End file.
